Ngoại truyện 2
Synopsis Giấc mộng của Susabi Susabi thời niên thiếu khóc than nhờ giúp đỡ, nhưng dân làng lại thờ ơ. Anh dần dần chìm xuống đáy biển. Giấc mộng của Susabi, Nhị A Kyoto Onmyoji asks Susabi if he saw anything in his dreams. Susabi answers in the negative, and informs him that it was simply a dream of his past, weak, self. Susabi notices the flower petals floating in from the window, and at the suggestion of the onmyoji, goes out for a stroll. Joshikai of Yokai Kingyohime, Kaguyahime, and Enenra gather for a joshikai. Kaguyahime doesn't know what a joshikai is, and so Kingyohime explains it to her. The curious Kaguyahime asks the confused Susabi who'd just arrived if he's also there to join them, to Kingyohime's dismay. Enenra, who recognizes him, introduces him as a guest of Enma. Susabi doesn't elaborate on their relationship any further, so Kingyohime takes it upon herself to test how strong he is. She is duly defeated, and grudgingly allows Susabi to join their joshikai. King of the River, First Enenra teases Kingyohime for her mischief, but Susabi asks her as to why she wants to conquer the world. Kingyohime rants about the treatment she received at Arakawa's hands as her reason, causing great alarm to Kaguyahime. However, she's less enthusiastic about Kingyohime conquering the world to get revenge on him. Enenra teasingly tells Kingyohime that she just might tell on, and the flustered Kingyohime recruits Susabi to help keep Enenra's mouth shut, citing that he's obliged to help since she gave him special permissions to join their joshikai. King of the River, Second Enenra offers an alternate perspective, and is backed up by Susabi. Susabi points out the actual responsibilities of a ruler, but Kingyohime flippantly brushes away his points. Susabi challenges her further, and moves to a further location. The frustrated Kingyohime complains about Susabi telling her off, while Susabi and Enenra watch on. Enenra mentions how fortunate she is compared to Susabi in the past, which causes Susabi to question her identity. Kingyohime and Kaguyahime overhear their conversation, and prepare for a story. Câu chuyện của Enenra Enenra spoke of a completely enclosed hut without any light, and a boy in the corner crying. His body was whipped and had signs of being burned. Kaguyahime expresses concern, but Kingyohime dismisses it as the boy's fault for misbehaving. Enenra corrects her as that boy did nothing wrong, and Susabi claims that gentleness is a useless thing. Kaguyahime expresses interest at the story's ending, but Susabi calls it boring, at which Kingyohime calls him out for his heartlessness. Susabi points out that none of them truly empathized because they never experienced the situation for themselves, and that the most touching stories often aren't told, to which Enenra encouraged that they should. Kingyohime fails to follow their conversation and prepares to fight again, and which Susabi prepares to give her another lesson while Enenra amusedly comments on the liveliness of the occasion.